


Oh What a Night

by prettylights_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylights_archivist/pseuds/prettylights_archivist
Summary: A big ol' pupply pile of SGA & SG-1 actors the morning after a party at a convention.





	Oh What a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).
> 
> Notes: Written as a surprise and thank you for dirty_diana who worked so hard to launch Pretty Lights and deserved something special in her stocking.

It started with tequila and ended in Chris and Michael's room. Claudia and Ben had disappeared into a dark corner of the bar early into the evening and after the sixth round of shots, no one had even given them a second thought.

"What time is it?" Torri asks groggily, rubbing her face.

"Ten to nine," Chris answers in his low rumble, from his seat in the loveseat by the TV, tuned to the Cartoon Network. He looks like he's been there a while.

"Fuck!" Torri exclaims, and then winces. "I have a Q&A in 10 minutes. Who didn't set the alarm?"

"That would be Shanks," Chris replies.

"Hey! Don't blame me, I passed out way before you did," comes Michael's voice from somewhere on the floor near Chris' feet.

"Your clock, your fault," Chris says, giving him a poke with a toe. This starts a quiet round of grousing that Torri doesn't listen to as she gets up and starts to look around.

"Hey, anyone seen my bra?" she asks.

From the other side of the second queen-sized bed, Jason's arm shoots up, holding a pink, lacy, see-through number.

"No, that's Rachel's," Torri says.

He drops the arm and curls it back around Rachel who stirs slightly at her name. She settles back in against his side with a sigh. After extricating his arm out from under David, Jason holds up the bra in his other hand - a red push-up.

"Thanks," Torri says and fetches it from him.

"No problem," he says with a grin.

"Oh GOD," David groans against Jason's chest. "I think I'm gonna barf."

Before Jason has a chance to tell David to get off of him if he's going to be sick, David is bolting towards the bathroom, clutching his face.

"I  _told_  you not to give him hard liquor," Chris admonishes Michael. "You know he can't handle it."

"Gimme a break, Judge. He can drink a fucking two-four and still walk a straight line. How was I supposed to know?"

"From the last time you got him drunk on whiskey and he puked all over your bed?" Chris says with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just fuck off," Michael says, going to the bathroom to tend to David.

"Anyone seen Joe?" Torri asks.

Everyone awake looks around the room. Joe is gone.

Joe has taken advantage of everyone's distraction and has snuck out of the room swearing he will never, ever, ever ask who has his underwear.


End file.
